A Crack In The Diamond
by SammieeJay
Summary: Sian Diamond fan fic. Will include other characters later on, eg: Nikki. Sian/Michael. Sian/Jez. What If Sian's Past Wasn't So Simple?
1. Safe

**_A crack in the Diamond._**

Authors Note: I thought I would give this a try as I had an Idea when I woke up in the middle of the night...hmm:-) please review xo

Disclaimer: I do not own waterloo road or any of the characters...sadly.

'And you won't understand but you will learn one day  
that wherever you are and whatever you face  
these are the people who'll make you feel safe in this world'

**~ Tim Minchin**

"Sian? Are you ready love?" Jez's voice floated up the stairs. She took another look in the mirror.  
Her medium length chocolate brown hair hung lose around her shoulders in soft curls. Her eyelashes coated in several thick coats of her finest mascara. Her acrylic nails perfect and unscratched. Her unblemished cheeks, powdered with pink blusher. She took one last look in the mirror and deciding she was ready, bent down to put on her heels, high yet practical and comfy.  
She pulled open her dressing table draw and pulled out a charm bracelet. She held it to her heart before putting it back in her draw.  
"I'll make you proud today, sis" She whispered to herself, before placing it back down gently into her draw in a cushioned box. She became aware of a tear sliding freely down her face which she wiped away.  
"Pull yourself together, Sian!" she told herself, she told herself off mentally.  
She swiped angrily at another tear as it fell freely from her eyes. Letting out a long sigh, she walked out of hers and Jez's room.  
"Sian!" Jez called up again. "Are you alright?" His tone sounded worried.  
"Er, Yeah, sorry! Coming now..." She replied walking down the stairs, her heels tapping an irregular pattern on the steps.  
She stopped before she got to Jez. She looked in the mirror and wiped her eyes, discovering her mascara had run a little down her cheeks forming a black line. She wet the end of her finger and wiped it away. Closing her eyes to gain composure and not break down, she walked down the last few steps and up to Jez.  
"Hey baby...sorry I took ages..." She said, her voice shaking as she kept her emotions hidden.  
"It's alright, we better go though" he smiled, before kissing her lips softly. "But I do wish we could stay here" he giggled cheekily.  
"Jez!" she giggled. "It's our first day, I doubt it would go down well with the head, now would it?" she raised her eyebrows. "Now why are you two late Mr and Mrs Diamond? Oh ...erm we were busy" She giggled.  
"Mm, true" he laughed. "Come on" He smiled picking up his gym back and walking out of the front door, Sian following suit.  
"Sure you have everything, love?" Sian asked, about to lock the door.  
"Erm, yeah I think s- Sugar!" he said sprinting past her back into the house.  
"Jeremy" she rolled her eyes.

-

Sian sat at her desk in her science lab. 'How the hell did I not realise the head was Michael; of all people!' She sighed, her elbows resting on the desk, head in hands. 'Why now? Why when things were just starting to look up?' She sighed, looking up to find a relatively small class of year sevens lining up quietly outside her door.  
"Oh! Sorry guys! Come in." She said gesturing for them to enter the room. They all piled in, jumbled at the back.  
"You can come closer you know, I'm not Mr Byrne...I don't bite" She giggled, earning herself a few giggles in return.  
"Right, the seating plan first." She looked at the register on her computer and felt her eyes fill with tears. She blinked several times and turned round.  
"Amy, there" she said pointing to a stool in front of her desk. "Ben, you next to her, Alice, you next, Josh, Victoria, Mark" She said, before moving onto the next bench.

-

"Can anyone tell me what a micro-organism is, then?" she questioned the class, stood in front of her board.  
Amy put her hand up first. Sian took a deep breath before saying her name again.  
"...Amy" She nodded.  
"Is it an organism that is so small that it cannot be seen by the human eye unless you use one of those microscope things?" She said, unsure.  
Sian smiled. "Well done, spot on. And yes, a microscope thing" She giggled. "Now, can anyone remember what the three sorts of Micro-Organisms are?" She asked.  
"Ben" She smiled.  
"Erm, like...That stuff...Fungi! And...Erm...Virus? And...Bacteria!" He said proudly.  
Sian giggled again. "Well done" the bell sounded and everyone packed away. "Well done today you lot, no homework. Just get your book backed so it doesn't get ruined" She smiled. "You may go to your next lesson"  
When she looked around she saw Michael walking down the corridor. She felt her stomach fill with butterflies. 'Why? No. No. No.' she shook her head, concentrating on her planner. She turned it to Wednesday. Written neatly under it in black ink was

_'Laila's Birthday x' _

She felt her heart throb. Quickly shutting her diary, she looked up to find Jez stood in front of her.  
"Jez! You made me jump" She said, putting her diary on her lap.  
He took her hand and pulled her up and in front of him.  
"Sorry sweetheart. Are you okay? You look like you've been crying..." He said, concerned.  
"No babe...I'm fine" she lied, giving him a false, yet convincing smile.  
He nodded softly. "Okay...How was your first lesson?"  
"Alright" she nodded, choosing not to mention anything as she had kept it to herself for so long.  
_It can't hurt to keep it to myself, longer, can it?_ She asked herself.  
She sighed.

-

She grabbed her bag, putting her diary in it.  
_God it's been a long day... _she thought to herself.  
She walked out of her classroom to almost crash into Michael on her way out.  
"Im so sorry, I wasn't looking..." She said, her hand on her head. He reached out and rubbed her arm. "Hey, it's okay..." he smiled, warmly.  
Her eyes flickered from Michael's hand on her arm to his eyes.  
"Michael..." She sighed. "I have to go" She said walking down the corridor, where his hand had been felt warm. She looked back at him; he was just stood there watching her. She shook her head and got in the car next to Jez.

this chapter is mainly a filler. hope you enjoy it anyway?


	2. Trust Men?

**_A crack in the Diamond._**

**_Part Two._**

_Authors Note: This is my first attempt at an angsty fic, The next chapter will come with a warning._

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own waterloo road, Sian, Jez or Michael. I wish I did, but Sadly, I never will._

* * *

_Trust men and they will trust you;_

_Treat them greatly and they will show themselves great._

**_~ Ralph Wardo Emerson_**

* * *

Sian sat on her settee in the living room of her big minimalistic home. Her mind cast back to that moment after school, with Michael.

_We used to be so good. _She thought to herself, sighing as she flicked through an old photo album. She found herself laughing at some of the captions underneath the various photo's.

_'Michael thinking he's cool in a diver suit...fit! NOT!' _was under one of the top photo's she flicked over the next page.

_'I love this woman so much, my everything' _was written in black ink, in Michaels small, neat handwriting under the one of her and Michael on her sofa, cuddling. She suddenly became aware of tears falling. She sighed.

_What was this doing to her?_

She flicked to the back of the book and saw a paragraph on the back cover. She read it carefully.

_'Daym. So I guess you have finally found this, ay? I just want to say how much I love you, Sian! You mean the world to me :'-) _

_I never want to lose you; I will never stop loving you. Not ever. You are without a doubt the best thing that has ever happened to me. You're perfect all round. _

_Funny, Beautiful, Sarcastic ;-) Cheesy at times. You're just perfect Sian Edwards. _

_I genuinely cannot imagine living a life without you in it._

_Any way before I let too many feelings spill out..._

_I love you forever and always _

_Michael xxx'_

A tear drop rolled down her cheek as she read the words, smudging the last sentence. She closed the photo album as she heard Jez walk through the door. She stuffed the Photo album down the side of the settee before dabbing her eyes after she had realised wiping them only made them redder.

She put on a fake smile as she always did and looked at him.

"Hey baby" He smiled coming in and sitting next to her on the white settee.

"Hey, how was the gym?" she smiled.

"Alright" he nodded. "Just wanted to come home and see you" he said, looking into her eyes.

Sian's eyes twinkled, partly from the still unshed tears that were formulating in her eyes remembering the neatly written note in the photo album from Michael.

"Are you okay?" Jez asked, concerned; earning himself a nod from her.

"Yeah, fine now your here" She nodded, pulling him closer and crashing her lips down onto his which he immediately responded to.

She snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

"Early night?" He whispered into her ear as he kissed her neck lightly.

She nodded cheekily a glint in her big brown eyes. "An early night sounds perfect right now...as long as I don't have to sleep" she winked at him playfully.

He chuckled and picked her up, carrying her up the stairs to their bedroom.

Later that night, Sian lay in bed wide awake after her _passion_ with Jez.

All she could think of was_ him_, though. Michael.

And she had no idea as to why.

She grabbed her phone from her bedside cabinet, holding her covers around her body. She looked over at Jez, fast asleep. She smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

She opened up a blank text.

**_To: Michael Byrne (Head of Waterloo Road Comprehensive)_**

**_Subject: Important_**_._

**_Michael, I really need to see you; Tonight? I know it's really late, but please...Sian. X_**

She looked at the screen, reading back her text again. She clicked **_'send' _**and placed her phone down, letting out a long sigh.

Michael was in a light sleep, tossing and turning. He woke up to the sound of his phone beeping beside him.

'God I have to stop falling asleep playing tetris!" He said rubbing his eyes with clenched fists as he sat up in his bed. He picked up his phone.

**_'Sian Edwards' _** popped up on his screen.

Yes, Sian Edwards. He had never bothered to change it to 'Diamond' because in his mind, she wasn't married to Jez. In his mind; his fantasy, she would be married to him.

He opened it and his heart almost skipped a beat.

She wanted to see him?

Now? At half one in the morning?

He texted back.

**To: Sian Edwards (Deputy Head of Waterloo Road Comprehensive) **

**Subject: Important.**

**'Okay, where shall I meet you? Are you okay? Michael x'**

He hit **_'send'_** and began getting ready. _Why? What was wrong? It was too early to go over school reports and budgets..._

After deciding to meet at the park, he found himself sat on a rusty swing in pitch black, freezing cold at two in the morning.

He heard leaves rustling on the ground and looked up to see Sian in front of him, her long fluffy coat wrapped around her and her slippers still on.

_She still looks just as beautiful now, how is that possible? _He asked himself.

"So, are you going to tell me the reason for dragging me out here at two in the morning, or are you just going to stand there looking pretty?" he asked, throwing in a cheesy compliment.

She felt her cheeks flush, even as the cold air blew against her, the leaves swirling up around her head and the street lamp near them casting her shadow in front of her.

"I found it" she said, plainly, her eyes never leaving his.

"You found what?" He asked slightly confused.

_What the __**hell **__was she on about? _

"The note; in the back of out old photo album..." She said softly.

Michael's eyes widened until he realised.

"Why were you looking at it...?" He questioned.

"I...I was looking for...I just was, and I found it" She said, too tired to deny anything right now.

He moved closer to her, his arm wrapping round her waist.

"And I meant every single word of it..." He explained; nothing but honesty and truth in his voice.

"Michael..." Sian warned, although her eyes told a different story.

"What, Sian? You bring me out here at two, and you are going to try and deny this? I know you do. You wouldn't have been looking in our photo album if you didn't..." he said, hurt showing in his voice.

He leant forward and captured her lips with his; kissing her softly. Sian's arms wound around his neck as she kissed him back.

She gasped and pulled away.

"No! This cannot happen!" She shouted. Tears were now in her eyes. She looked at him, shaking her head before she turned and left, going home.

She closed the door, hung her coat up and walked upstairs quietly before slipping in bed next to Jez once again.

Her cold frame causing him to stir in his sleep a little.

Her quiet sobs filled the room as guilt shot through her body. Not to mention tomorrow.

_Why was nothing ever simple?_


End file.
